To Be Chosen
by draphy
Summary: 50 years ago, the so called best Hunger Games took place. Those were the Victor's games. This year the game makers are more resolved than ever before to make a better game. This year in which only one tribute will be reaped per district. A tribute with a choice. The chosen must choose another. Let the 125th Hunger Games begin! SYOT closed.
1. The 125th Hunger Games

**Hi! This is my first SYOT fan fiction. Hope you enjoy this!**

All of Panem are glued to their seats, their gaze never leaving the T.V or the proceedings in front of them. Even those who organized this gathering have no idea of the stakes this year. Not even the Head Gamemaker, who stands by the raised platform, his hands folded and lips pressed in a curt smile.

The president takes the stage as the Capitol anthem blares around him. His gaze, albeit focused, betrays something else and his steps are slow, as if hesitant. Clearing his throat, he gives a short speech as is the custom and behind him stands his family, two women and a little boy. His wife, daughter and grandchild. The child holds a small chest and at the end of the speech, the younger woman nudges the boy forward.

The president reaches into the box and takes out a small slip of paper. A paper which would determine life or death for some. Everyone in Panem watch with a clenched breath as they wonder what horrors the Capitol will introduce this year. Some of these people are jumping from their seats, giddy with excitement, while most are holding the hands of those close by, giving reassurance.

The president clears his throat one more time and any background music stops playing.

"In order to remind the districts the generosity of the Capitol, in each district, only one tribute will be reaped. They will be given the freedom to choose the other tribute. There will be no volunteering this year!"

Wild cheering came from the audience and that day, the Capitol will celebrate. Celebrate a wonderful games. A wonderful quarter quell.

The president makes his way down the platform with the same hesitant steps as before. His wife, daughter and grandson follow and a music is played to signify the end of the broadcast. As he leaves, that something in the president's eye becomes clearer. Is it... pity?

* * *

 **I made this a little longer than it was before, but to any new readers, don't be put off :)! The next chapters are much longer.**


	2. Before The Reaping

**I'm not going through every tributes experience of the reapings, train ride etc. Instead I will have around 13+ pre games chapters with 3-5 tribute point of views each. That way all the tributes can have a say while also not making it too boring for the reader and writer.**

 **Tell me how you like the characters please and thank you for all of you who submitted these amazing tributes!**

* * *

 _Not any other day._

 **Rosalie Ryans (18) – District 2 POV.**

I rub my eyes as I hear my mum working in the kitchen. Remnants of my dream still hang. I am flying… no, I'm just lying on my bed. What time is it again?

I drowsily glance at my alarm clock. 10 am. Something important should happen today…Oh yeah! The reaping!

How had I forgotten? I jump out of my bed quickly and leave to take a shower. Since I must look my best today, I should probably take a nice, long one.

* * *

Humming, I look through my closet. What to wear? What to wear? Finally, I select a yellow sundress. I watch my reflection as I combed my long, wavy hair. The dress indeed compliments my petite body. The yellow brings out my tan skin and emerald green eyes. Too bad it also brings out the freckles. Sighing, I pull my caramel hair into a ponytail and walk out.

The beautiful smell of pancakes hits me as I enter the dining room. Yum! I look around as I take a seat. Hmm, seems like I was the last one to wake up. To my left sits my twin brother, Riley and older brother, Sean. Across are my sister Shelby and my parents. I smile at all of them before I take a bite.

"Last year, huh? You guys weren't planning on volunteering were you? Asks Sean.

I laugh.

"I'm not stupid y'know? While I like the prize, I also know the consequences of losing. "

Riley nods.

"What she said."

Suddenly, Shelby's eyes darken.

"No one can volunteer this year. What if one of us is reaped? Or even if we weren't, what if you were chosen? Everyone knows you're at the top of the class, Rosalie."

At this, everyone looks around in worry. We are a pretty close unit and the thought of one of us being in the Hunger Games is disturbing. Any other day, I could have told Shelby not to worry. There was always a volunteer in District 2. Several even.

The thought of my little 14 year old sister being dragged off into the games is frightful to say the least.

My dad gives a large, booming laugh. His way of cooling the atmosphere.

"What are the chances of you all being reaped? We never took tesserae-"

"Dad, no one takes tesserae in District 2." Butts in Riley.

"And I doubt any boy will pick Rosalie. They won't think much of her because of her height."

I scowl at his joke. I am small. Very small. Only around 5'2". But that doesn't mean I am incompetent.

"Either way, it's improbable, impossible even."

"Improbable means it can happen…" I say.

"Then, all the more reason to spend more time bonding and less time worrying." Says my mum, effectively ending the conversation.

Taking her advice, everybody spent the rest of breakfast time chatting light heartedly about one topic or another. Out of our previously sombre mood, we all made ready to leave .We always leave together for the reaping. Just in case.

* * *

 **Tulle Indles (16) – District 8 POV.**

I work my way through the crowd as I walk to the reaping. The Hunger Games are stupid. What's the point of picking out a bunch of starving kids, showing them a glimpse of a good life then throwing them out to die? The only good thing about it is the prize. I've even considered volunteering because of that reason.

But I have other plans.

To say the least, I am a genius. Unlike all the other idiots in this district, I don't plan on slaving my life away at some factory. Unlike them, _I_ am going to be rich one day. _I_ will lead a good life and _I_ will actually have a purpose other than working with machines. _I_ , unlike them, will be an inventor.

At the moment though, everything is not so fine. All I do is invent safer machines to use at the textiles industry. The ones they used to have was always pulling someone's limb or scalp off. At least, I don't actually work with them any more.

Oh, don't get me wrong. I don't do this to improve the lives of other people. No, I do it for myself.

You see, the more machines I invent and the more processes I make safer, the higher in rank I become. I used to do a measly job of sorting fabrics. Now, I am in a much higher rank than most other workers. But I want much more.

I finally find myself standing in a queue. I have a fairly easy view of what is happening in front of me. At 5'9", I'm taller than almost all girls. People have called me beautiful on occasion but that beauty is wasted on this underfed, lanky body. Not to mention, my very pale skin, a result of working in the factories all day.

I reach the peacekeeper's table. He roughly yanks my hand towards him and pricks my finger. Yay, I am registered. Not.

I walk towards my section and glance around at everyone. I wonder what imbeciles will be picked this year. District 8 barely had any victors in the last 50 years. Now, I understand that they're probably underfed and over worked, but the least they can do is win for us. Panem knows we need the money.

I see the escort entering the stage as I thought of a possibility. How would it be like if I was reaped or chosen?

* * *

 **Clarity Lancaster (13) – District 1 POV.**

I yawn as my escort starts to speak. She is _such_ a bimbo. Her dress is literally two sizes too small and her skin seems to be sprinkled with gold dust or something. I don't know why they must repeat the same speech over and over again. We get it, we were wrong and we must be punished. Move on!

I smile at my friend, Bright. She smiles back, having a look of boredom I must be sporting as well. I look in front of me, trying to spot Bright's sister, Shine. Bright and Shine are my two best friends. Ah, there she is! The poor thing is shivering. It's her first year of reaping after all.

I look back at the stage. I'm not particularly scared about the reaping. I've been training for 6 years now and I really don't think I will be picked. I mean, what are the chances? I do want to enter into the Hunger Games however. Just not until I am 17 or 18.

To my left I hear some of my friends whispering about something. I wonder what they are talking about. District 1 is a little less strict than other districts. Whispering during speeches is a common occurrence.

I walk towards them and squeeze into their little huddle.

"Hey guys! Mind telling me what's up?"

I notice one of the girls scowl then trying to hide it. It didn't work.

One girl smiles at me, Ring, one of my friends from training.

"We were just discussing the Hunger Games. No one can volunteer this year so we're all pretty scared."

I smirk.

"What's there to be scared about? We're thirteen! We probably won't get picked even if we wanted to."

She sighs, not wanting to argue with me. I smile, knowing I am right.

As I turn away, my light golden brown ponytail swishing in the process, I hear a girl gossiping about me to another one. I roll my eyes and walk away. These people are not worth my time.

Finally, the speech finishes and it's time for the actual reaping. Our escort, Baria Corshe makes a big fuss about picking a slip. Finally she selects one and holds it above, ready to read a name. I wonder who it is?


	3. The Reaping

_A death warrant._

 **Oliver "Ollie" Wright (16) – District 3 POV.**

I stand in anticipation, waiting for the escort to take out a slip. The chubby, purple skinned woman has had her hand in that bowl for at least a minute now. It looks like she just wants to revel in the suspense.

I hope it isn't me. I'm absolutely terrified of death. The thought of not existing any more simply disturbs me more than anything else can. Of course, I'm sure everyone else is too. It's just that, I don't think I have much of a chance. I'm tall and wiry, without much muscle and I'm not athletic in the least. Oh, I'm not saying that I'm talentless.

In fact, I'm a genius.

I'm not tested but it's pretty obvious that I am. From a small age I've beat my peers in intellectual abilities by a long shot. My vocabulary has always been much more expansive and my quick thinking abilities have no rival.

So, I suppose I'm not completely hopeless. I'm pretty sure I can outwit anyone in the arena. Even the game makers themselves. I can also invent traps. After all, I have plenty of experience in that area.

Most of my days are spent inventing one thing or another. Not all of them work, but if I must say so myself, some of them are pure genius. The ones that don't blow up on my face always manage to make people stare, awe-struck, when displayed. If only they had the same effect on my father…

My dad is an inventor himself, but it seems like he has had no time for me since my mum left when I was 6. It hurt a lot. It still hurts a lot. I try my best to invent stuff so he'll pay more attention to me again. But it never works. He's always too busy for me.

I sigh. The escort had finally picked up a slip and now she's making a big fuss on opening the thing. I look around, searching for my dad, but as usual he is not present. He's probably in his lab, working on an invention. An invention that might be more important to him than me…

" **Oliver Wright! "**

I whip my head around in shock, hearing my name. That was the escort. She called out my name…

My eyes widen in realization. Am I…? Have I just been…reaped?!

* * *

 **Keith Kayden (17) – District 7 POV.**

 **"Keith Kayden!"**

I feel my mouth go dry as my name reverberates throughout the town hall. I stand there, shocked when the people around me step away.

I am reaped…

I am reaped!

Slowly I make my way towards the stage before the peace keepers have a chance to drag me there. My limbs shiver and beg for me to stop and fall to the ground. But I can't do that. I can't afford to do that. Everyone thinks the games start when the tributes are sent into the arena.

But they actually start with the reaping.

I try to look strong and make my face seem passive. I reach the stage and look around. I see my mother crying with all her might and my father stroking her hair while behind her wheel chair, tears glinting in his eyes.

My eyes start to sting as I try to imagine how my father must be feeling. He had already lost two children and will probably lose another one soon. When I was 13, District 7 went through an epidemic. While my father and I were left untouched by the disease, my mother and twin older brothers were not so lucky. Even the life of my one friend, Dawn, was claimed. My brothers had died while my mum was left incapacitated. Doomed to lead the rest of her life on a wheel chair.

I wonder how my father will manage if I'm gone. Somebody always needs to take care of my mum. You can never tell when her disease will strike again. Usually, during the day, while my dad works, I look after her. Then I take up his night shifts while he stays at home to care for my mum.

Refusing to cry I look up at my escort. His pretentious silver face was sporting a wide, cheerful grin. He holds up the mike to me.

"Now, who would you like to choose?"

Oh! Right. I have to choose my district partner. Not only does the capitol want me to fight to the death for their amusement but this year it also wants me to condemn another person to the same fate. How entertaining.

With a constricted throat, I glance at the girls' sections. Every face I skimmed over had the same expression on it. All those eyes said the same silent plea, _"Not me…not me."_.

I really don't want to have to do this. But I must. The possible consequences of not doing this are worse. Far worse.

With a deep breath, I lay my eyes on a tall, auburn haired girl with seemingly golden eyes. I know her. The whole district knows her. The grandchild of a previous victor. Lives a posh life in the Victors' Village. Can afford whatever she wants. Never had to work a day in her life. Never had to starve. Never had to suffer.

What was her name again? Oh yes. Hesitantly I bring the mike close to me.

 **"Cassiopeia Earnshaw."**

* * *

 **Velvet Lapworth (15) – District 10 POV.**

 **"Velvet Lapworth."**

I stand there for moment, unable to understand what has just happened. Why is that boy calling out my name. Do I even know him? Why is he calling me?

Then, the full reality of the situation strikes me.

I am chosen. Somebody just chose me to take part in the Hunger Games.

I widen my eyes in disbelief. No! No! This cannot be happening to me! This shouldn't be happening to me! I am Velvet Lapworth, the daughter of a rich shop owner. The most envied girl in the District. I am supposed to live a very privileged, very long, happy life! I'm not some unlucky, worthless child like the others. They should be chosen. Not me!

"NO!"

With this cry, I started to run away, my vision clouded with tears. As I pass the 16 year olds' section, I can see some peacekeepers closing in on me. No! NO! They can't take me to the stage! They can't!

I struggle as strong arms take hold of me. I bite, scratch and do whatever I can. Nothing works. They're too strong…and they're leading me to the stage. To the Hunger Games.

As they roughly throw me onto the stage, I get an idea. My father can take care of everything. He can talk to them. He can make someone else be chosen instead.

" DAD! Dad, save me! Please dad!"

I scream and scream in desperation. But all I see my father do is stand there. Standing there as if he is helpless. He is NOT helpless.

"DAD!"

I scream louder and clearer. By this time, people have started to smirk at me. I even hear someone laughing. Feeling betrayed, I look over to my friends. Then, I truly feel stabbed in my heart.

They are giggling.

Shaking, I stand up and look up at my district partner. I give him the worst glare I can. This is ALL his fault! He did this to me! He looks at me with sympathy but his brown eyes also hold some disgust. How dare he have the audacity to be disgusted! HE chose ME. Not the other way around!

Then, I glare at the escort behind him. He is the one who picked this monster, who in turn picked me. The escort looks at me, his made up face showing discomfort. That's good. He should be scared! Wait till my father gets down to this!

I hope my father gets down to this…

My parents never really paid much attention to me. But they always gave me whatever I wanted. This time is no different, right?

* * *

 **Regal Keane (18) – District 1 POV.**

I smile at my cousin, Clarity. She looks petrified and her olive green eyes glints with fear. She probably chose me because she thought I will look after her. Her brother, my friend Loyal, must also think the same. Well, too bad. I plan to win.

I smirk as I revel on that thought. I wanted to volunteer this year anyway, but I thought I had lost the chance when the Capitol's new Quarter Quell rules were released. But lucky me, my cousin was reaped and she decided to choose me. I can't be more thrilled.

I turn around and try to spot my family. There they are. Exuberant, I give them a wide grin. Don't worry, mum and dad. I'm going to make you proud. This is the victor you're looking at.

I see them smile back at me. My father gives me a thumbs up and I become , if possible, even more excited. My parents are finally noticing me! They always fawned over my sister, Glamour. They always found me worthless.

Unlike my sister I am naturally clumsy. I am always tripping over things or knocking them over. So my parents decided I was useless, and prepared Glamour for the Hunger Games since the age of 4. They didn't bother to start with me until I was 7. Glamour however, being the idiot that she was, ruined her chances of becoming a victor when she became pregnant at the age of 17. Glamour was kicked out, but even then, I never became my parent's favourite child.

Now, I finally have a chance to show them that I'm better than her.

With a happy smile, I wave at the cameras. It's never too early to get sponsors. But I'd probably get some anyway. With a large frame, 6'2" tall, I am easily more intimidating and competent than those other scrawny District kids.

I run a hand through my thick, messy blonde hair to show off my muscles and wink my blue eyes for extra effect. Yes, Panem, be jealous .

My escort, smiling like an idiot, tells my cousin and I to shake hands. We happily comply, though I saw that Clarity's smile was strained, then look back at the cameras again as the escort raises both of our hands.

 **"May I present to you, the tributes of District 1, Clarity Lancaster and Regal Keane!"**

As we are lead into the Justice building, an uncontainable smile breaks through. I can't wait for my parents to tell me how I will soon become their new favourite child.

* * *

 **Hi!**

 **So, I decided to set up a sponsor system. To spice things up, you CANNOT sponsor your own tributes :D.**

 **This is how you earn points:-**

 **Submit a tribute : 50 points.**

 **Submit a bloodbath tribute (Also included if tribute dies in bloodbath) : 100 points.**

 **Follow my story : 25 points.**

 **Favourite my story : 25 points.**

 **Review of less than 20 words : 5 points.**

 **Review of 20-49 words : 10 points.**

 **Review of 50-99 words : 25 points.**

 **Review of 100+ words : 50 points.**

 **You can only sponsor baskets containing a certain variety of items.**

 **Basic basket - Contains an empty water bottle, a small bag of crisps, a small bag of beef jerky, a very small bottle of iodine and two small plasters - 150 points.**

 **Intermediate basket - Contains a small water bottle (filled), a bag of dried fruits, 2 bags of crisps, a bottle of iodine, a backpack** , **a small knife, a small roll of bandage and a small bottle of disinfectant - 300 points.**

 **Superior basket - Contains a large water bottle (filled), a weapon of choice (I'll inform you whether the weapon is acceptable), a loaf of bread, a large bag of dried fruits, 2 large bags of crisps, a bottle of iodine,** **a backpack** , **a roll of bandage, a roll of gauze and a bottle of disinfectant - 750 points.**

 **Deluxe basket - Contains 2 medium water bottles (Equal to 1.5 of one large water bottle)(filled), a weapon of choice, a hot meal, a loaf of bread, a large bag of dried fruits, 2 bags of crisps, a small bag of beef jerky, a bottle of iodine,** **a large backpack** , **a first aid kit and a thermal blanket - 1200 points.**

 **Ultimate basket - Contains 3 large water bottles ( 2 filled, one empty), two weapons of choice, a large hot meal,** **a loaf of bread, a large bag of dried fruits, 2 bags of crisps, a bag of beef jerky,** **a bottle of iodine, a first aid kit, a small tent, a thermal blanket,** **a large backpack and an object of choice** **(I'll inform you whether it is acceptable) - 1500 points.**

 **When you want to sponsor, please ask through pm and not through review.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Justice Building

_One last time._

 **Mystic Rodulphs (13) – District 6 POV.**

I stomp my foot as I walk to the justice building, making sure to make as much noise as I can. Turning around, I glare at my escort and district partner. My stick thin escort whimpers while the other just puts his head down. As if ashamed to see me. Well, he should be! I didn't even know this *** and he didn't know my name either. The fellow just pointed at my direction and said _"Her, that little girl with short blond hair."_. Little girl my foot! I have a damn family to take care of and this *** just took me away from them.

My family are… well, not really my family. Born in an orphanage, I never got to know my real one. If I get to know who they are, I'm going to march up to them right now and beat them to a pulp. Serves them right for making me suffer at that orphanage.

My experience there, to say the least, was traumatising. No one in District 6 wants to take care of unwanted kids. They just dump the lot of us in that *** of a place. We have very little people to look after us and those who do, don't really care whether they do their job right. They just want their meagre pay. They don't want us.

While the older kids change the babies' diaper, the *** decide to have a little fun. It's _so_ amusing to beat a child, listening to their pleas while a milk tooth chips off. And of course, what is equally amusing is to whip them. Why not? Abusing's only a game. So while these *** have their little fun, we sleep every night, wondering why this is happening to us. Wondering when this will be over. Every night we wish for an escape. Some escape. Any escape.

For most of us, that wish only comes true with death. A death that is celebrated by our 'caretakers'. They don't have to take care of that child anymore. The only remorse they have is that there's one less plaything.

Unable to take it, some of us ran away. As the oldest, at the age of 9, I looked after my friends as the streets became our home. I began to toughen up, taking no nonsense from anyone, already tempered from my previous life. Slowly my little group of friends became my family.

I turn around to look at my district partner. His curly, black hair hides his freckled face as he continues looking at the ground. I realize that he was small like me and looks only about 13. But unlike me, he also seems frail and weak. I don't think I've ever seen him before.

So why did he pick, me?

Wanting to punch him, I clench my fists. When I climbed on the stage, I made sure to trip him and watched with glee as he fell on his face. However, I thought, unfurling my fists, now might not be the best time for violence. My time with my family may be shortened.

With an angry humph, I walk away from the boy as we're led into different rooms. Taking a seat on a plush armchair, I thought of the promise I made to my family.

 _"I'll be back later."_

* * *

 **Kendrick Everborn (18) – District 10 POV.**

I clutch my head as I take in my fate. I am going to the Hunger Games. I can't believe I'm chosen. It's not that I thought that I could never be reaped… it's just that… I didn't quite expect it. I didn't quite understand the nature of the Hunger Games before this. I didn't understand that your whole world will be just turned around in literally a second. Now I understood. But that amounts to nothing.

I take calming breaths. Okay, let's think about this rationally. I have a chance. From all those years of herding cows, I've grown to be very muscular. I also have a decided height advantage, being a whopping 6'7" tall. But can all that really mean anything? Height or even strength doesn't matter in these games. What really matters is the willingness to kill. Can I kill? I shiver at just the idea. No, I don't think I can.

The door swings open with a large creaking sound. I look up to see who it is. My grandma. With tears in my eyes I run towards her. She hugs me, sobbing profusely, holding me tight as if she will never let go. I take in the scent of her hair and the feel of her clothes. I may never see her again. I will probably never see her again.

After a few minutes, we step away. My grandma, now ceasing to cry, looks at me seriously.

"Kendrick, you should tell them."

I am shocked. Tell them what? She can't possibly be talking about what I think she is talking about.

"Tell who what, grandma?"

"Your parents. Tell them your secret. This may be the last time they ever see you. I don't want you to leave without telling them."

How did she..?

"How…? How did you know?"

At this, she smiles.

"You're my grandson. I know you better than anyone else. I've seen the way you looked at them. I've seen how you tried to be the same as everyone else."

I gulp, afraid. I look down, unable to meet her eyes.

"Y-You know. Do you hate me?"

Suddenly her eyes become stern and her mouth puckers up.

"Hate you?! Why would I hate you?! That's just your choice. It's no reason for me to hate you."

Tears start spilling out of eyes like rapids. I hug my grandma again. I was so afraid. So afraid I would be rejected. But my grandma still loves me. I smile widely. Maybe my family will still love me.

We break apart again. This time, she holds my hands.

"Please tell them. I don't want them to live without knowing a piece of their son. I don't want you to always be afraid. Tell them."

I look away, trying to think. Can I really tell them? I look back at my grandma. She smiles reassuringly.

"We're your family. We will never hate you."

I sigh. Maybe it's time.

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

With that, my fate is sealed and I watch my grandma leave, her time with me up. She looks at me, not wanting to part. But she also has a certain contentment. A contentment I can't bear to erase. I smile at her as I think. I have to tell them.

Tell them I am gay.

* * *

 **Axis Tracks (13) – District 6 POV.**

I cry as I hug my mother. I can feel her hand caressing my head and her cold tears dropping onto my skin. I seek comfort in her embrace, trying to capture this moment. I will be going into the Hunger Games and I don't think I will return. I've never heard of a thirteen year old victor. Even if they existed, they were probably careers, not a short, scrawny kid like me.

I can't even take on my district partner.

Okay, it's not like we fought, but even then, she will come on top. I chose her because I've heard of how she beat up a man one day. He was nearly drowning in a pool of his own blood. I thought she will have a chance. Unlike me, a loser who can't even stop himself from falling when his district partner decides to trip him.

I break apart from my mother's warmth and take a long look at her face. Curly hair, just like mine, frames it and she gives me a weak smile. How is my mother going to live if I die? My father's death already broke us both…

I was only four yet I still remember that day as if it were yesterday.

 _I play with my toys as I hear someone knocking. They are my only ones, a broken soldier and a scruffy fish like plushie. I grin and play act._

 _"Run, soldier, run! The fish is going to eat you"_

 _My mum walks out of the kitchen. I think she was cooking before. She opens the door and I see the person behind it. Oh! It's my uncle. I like him! He always plays with me. I stand up and walk towards the door. For some reason, his face is very distraught. He looks at my mum, panting. I smile widely, trying to cheer him up, but he doesn't glance down._

 _"It's Tierus. He's- He's…killed…"_

 _Tierus…my dad. I see my mum's eyes widen. She begins to gasp, stoops down and starts to sob. I feel overwhelmed. My mother was crying and my dad was…killed? Didn't that mean you went away for a very long time? Why did dad leave us? I can't take it anymore and hug my mum. I want her to stop crying. But she doesn't stop. So I start crying as well._

 _My uncle picks me up and touches my mum's shoulder._

 _"Come. We have to move him here."_

 _Oh, so my dad is coming back after all._

 _We walk for a few minutes and finally reach the train station. This is where my dad works. He must be here somewhere. A large crowd has formed and even the peace keepers didn't seem to care. I wonder what's going on. My uncle tells my mum to stop and that he'll come back. He places me down. Is he going to get my dad? I want to go too!_

 _Before my mum takes hold of my hand, I run away. I wrestle through the crowds with the best of my ability._

 _"Dad!" I say as I burst through. I can't wait to meet him._

 _Then, I see something that will haunt me for the rest of my life. Blood and flesh are splayed out in front of me and what remains of the body is a mangled mess. But the most traumatising part is the face. I know that face. I've known that face my entire life. The face that always smiles at me and tells me that it loves me. A face that I loved back._

 _It's my father's face._

 _He's not coming back._

I shudder at the memory. No, I can't die too. I smile at my mum, trying to reassure her as well as I can. Don't worry mum.

I am going to win.

* * *

 **Eridessa Swan (17) – District 4 POV.**

My parents' time in the justice building is up. The peace keepers come in and start ushering them out. My dad looks at me longingly, trying to be with me for one more second. I sense tears running along my cheek as I realize that this may be the last time I see him. But I also tear because of the sting in my heart.

My mum is more than happy to get away.

I suppose it's also my fault. I stole quite a lot of money from her a few months before. But that is no excuse to not feel remorse her child. Her only child. Not when I'm going into the Hunger Games.

My parents were finally out and I try not to think about it. How can she not care about me?

As I mull over this, the peace keepers turn up again. Before they could manhandle me, I start to walk and soon join my district partner. He's a queer fellow. While most people will be shocked at being reaped, he was completely nonchalant. This nonchalance bothers me, especially since he decided to choose me.

As we walk, we meet up with our escort. He's a funny looking guy. Short with an insanely long moustache and he seems to be rich. All capitol people are. Good to steal from.

Yes, that's right, I'm a thief. Unlike most families in District 4, mine needs the money. From a small age, I had to go to school being different from everyone else. The poor fisherman's daughter. The girl with hand me down clothes.

Well, that all changed soon enough.

The first time I stole was from a sweet shop. I never had enough money for candy and always had to resort to window shopping. One day, I decided to grab a lollipop, on pure impulse. The deed was done quickly and nobody noticed. After my first victory, I thought I liked this arrangement very much. Those who have the money can buy while the others can steal.

Soon, I began to steal frequently, almost as a hobby. Equipped with a soft, innocent face, a fake, charming personality and a whole load of luck, I was never caught. Well, maybe just once.

I smirk as I remember the idiotic peacekeeper who almost got me. He was so gullible, easily believing my lies and letting me off the hook. And I suppose, it can't be helped that I was quite pretty.

The three of us stand before the train as the doors begin to open. My mouth starts to hang as I see the interior. Plush carpets on the floor and exquisite furniture, the likes of which I've never seen before.

I smirk widely again. Guess I don't have to steal for now.

* * *

 **Hi guys! Sorry for the late update but I think the updates will be pretty haphazard from now on since my exams are coming up. I'll be done with them by November though :).**

 **Also, I won't be able to write the next chapter till I get all the tributes.**

 **While I was taking account of the sponsor points, I realized it's actually pretty easy to gain 500. So, for my old readers, the prices are tripled now. I hope you guys don't mind ^^. You can view the current prices in my profile and the previous chapter.**

 **Which tribute do you like so far?**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	5. Train Rides

**I'm really really really sorry for the super late update! I hope you guys aren't mad at me :(. Without further ado, here's the new chapter, I hope the wait was worth it!**

 **Also I've edited the first chapter to be a tad longer. Previous readers, you can check it out if you want :).**

* * *

 _From pauper to prince_

 **Monica Twill (14) – District 9 POV.**

I stare at the train in awe. I've never seen such splendour in my life. Everywhere I look, shiny stones of a hundred colours glisten from the most unlikely of places. I'm pretty sure I see a tiny one on one of the curtain hooks. Much of the floor is covered with soft, fluffy carpets and the furniture is made of a beautiful red wood. I don't really know much about these kinds of things, but I think that wood is called mahogany. A grand chandelier hangs above me, a thousand tear drops hanging from its plate.

If I am not going to the Hunger Games, this would be the best day of my life.

I sigh, as I come back to the real world. If only life is so simple that you can change whatever you don't like about it. Guilt comes crashing down, as I realize for the umpteenth time what I had done. My muscles begin to tense as I glance at the red-headed boy beside me. The boy I had most possibly condemned to death. He looks at me, betrayal and confusion in his golden irises.

My eyes start to sting. I swear it was an accident! I…I really didn't mean to do this! I turn away from him, my cheeks feeling warm. My lips tremble and I try to stop that by biting into it. It was an accident…

 _My whole body shook as I looked down from the stage. I could barely see anyone, my eyes were so clouded. I heard screams from a distance. The escort spoke to me, her voice as if a hundred miles away._

 _"Who do you want to choose, dear?"_

 _The choosing…I didn't want to choose anybody, but I didn't think I could do that. I skimmed my eyes through the crowd, trying to think of the meanest person I could. I didn't really know many boys so that was pretty hard. Out of those who weren't my friends, I only recognized the boy from the grocery store and the mayor's son. The first kid was called…Harry Hayes, but he was such a nice boy, of course I wouldn't choose him! On the other hand, the mayor's son was somewhat of a bully. Yes, it was going to be him._

 _"Strovy Eastha."_

 _Suddenly, the mike beside me was pulled away. Wait, there was a mike beside me…?_

 _"No, no, NO, dear. Just one. But I_ _ **love**_ _the enthusiasm!" Said my escort, Ballerina Minroe._

 _I looked at her in confusion. What did she mean by just one? Turning, I saw the peace keepers guiding a boy up the stage. He seemed too short for Strovy. Who were they bringing up then?_

 _As he reached the stage, I saw his face._

 _Oh no…_

 _It was Harry Hayes._

 _Had I thought out loud?_

As tears begin to fall, I realize that that is just an excuse. It's all my fault and I have to deal with it. But I can't. One look at that boy and I feel like I'm the worst person ever born. I can't tell him it was an accident. I can't give any excuses. I did something unforgivable.

"The boy's room is to the left of this corridor, and the girl's room is to the right. Come on my darlings." My escort says with her singsong Capitolian accent.

She places her hand on my shoulder and leads me to my room. I try not to wince as her nails bite into me.

My room, if possible, is even better than the corridor. The most beautiful bed I had ever seen before is on the centre, its lush blankets so long that they almost touch the floor. It even has its own curtains!

I grin widely as I forget all my troubles and my guilt is washed away. I rush in and shut the door, as the escort leaves with a smile. I first make my way towards the gigantic closet.

Inside, I see several clothes. This closet is bigger than my house! I almost squeal as I find the dress section. A myriad of colours meet me and I try some out. To my delight, it looks like they're all my size. I run my hand through a few to decide which one I like the best. They're all so pretty! How could I choose?

In the end, I picked a single sleeved, lilac dress with a knee length lacy skirt. I cannot wait to wear it! I'm so excited it's lilac. It's my favourite colour.

I lay the dress on my bed and make my way to the bathroom. I catch my reflection on the mirror above the sink. My light brown, curly hair rests on my shoulders. I look like a young child, my button nose responsible for that. The feature I'm most proud of, my high cheek bones, exemplify my chocolate coloured eyes. But what makes me stay and stare at my image is something else entirely. It is my somewhat bloody lip. A memory of my guilt.

My carefree expression vanishes as I begin to understand reality yet again.

If only I can change it…

* * *

 **Jace Thomas (18) – District 4 POV.**

I hum as I grab a t-shirt and a shirt from my closet. Humming is what people normally do when they're happy. I should be happy too, so I hum. Sure, I'm going into the games. But, I can't have something like that get to me. It's just a part of our life.

Quickly dressing up, I turn to the ornate mirror beside my bed. My black hair looks a bit tousled up, just the way I like it. My tan skin sticks out against my white shirt and my brown eyes look a little unremarkable. There seems to be something missing...ah, a smile!

This time, grinning widely, I scrutinize my image again. Yes, perfect.

I walk toward the dining area. My district partner, Eridessa Swan and our funky looking escort, Tshurias Bling, are already seated. Tshurias turns to me, his wide smile barely visible from underneath his moustache, his beady black eyes wide open.

"Come! Come! Take a seat! We've all been waiting for you!" He says, swinging his feet like a small child. I suppose it helps that he's so short.

 _We've all?_ That's an odd way to refer to one other person. I look around and to my shock, find my mentor standing right beside me. When did he come here?

Then again, I suppose I mustn't be too surprised. It's Orca Livel after all, stealth king and victor of the 115th games. His victims never noticed him until it was too late.

I plaster a smile on my face again and take a seat. In front of me, there's enough food to feed ten people. I bite my tongue, trying to decide what I want to eat. Hmm…maybe some of that fish?

"What're your plans for the games?" Says a deep voice behind me.

I leave the task of choosing my meal to turn to the speaker. It's Orca, his brown hair sweeping over his blue eyes as he crosses his arms, waiting for an answer.

"First, I'm going to ally with the careers, then hunt down the other tributes. After that, I'll take down the careers too. " I say. That's a pretty standard plan, really, for any career.

Eridessa stares at me. What? Did I say anything wrong?

"Wait, I don't get it. If you wanted to form a career pack, then why did you choose me? I'm not a career."

I smile at that question. I suppose she doesn't know yet.

"You were that thief who stole from the Victor's Village, weren't you?"

Her green eyes widen and she begins to play with her hands furiously. Our mentor observes us, his lips turning up just a notch.

"I-I-How do you-" She says, a faint tinge of pink showing up against her dark skin.

"I was there. I live there actually. It was pretty amazing how you twisted that peacekeeper around your finger like that. He's such a stiff guy, normally."

Smirking, I remember that day from about two years ago. The peacekeeper had caught her sneaking around my house but let her go almost immediately. I saw the entire thing. Later, I found out that my grandma's gold trinket was missing. It was simply flabbergasting, how she managed to do all that and not end up in jail.

"I-I thought-I thought nobody saw me… So you picked me because I stole from you? Who _are_ you anyway?" Her green eyes begin to tear up. I almost feel sorry for her.

" No, no, I chose you because you're smart. You're sneaky. We need people like that. Anyway, it's not like you're weak, what with all those muscles." Plus it also helps that she's nice to look at, but I keep that to myself. I extend my hand, flashing my most charming smile. " My name is Jace Thomas, grandson of the victor of the 76th games. Glad to meet you. So, you joining the careers?"

She observes me for a few seconds.

" How do I know you won't turn on me?" She asks.

I scrunch my nose up at the mere idea. How can she think that? District loyalty is important. Actually, loyalty in any form is important. I would _never_ turn on her. I hate backstabbers.

" I won't. Trust me. As your district partner, it's my duty to help you in the games. Ally or not?"

She stares at me for a while and then shakes my hand.

"Ally. How did you know my name?"

"Never reveal it to a peacekeeper." I wink at her.

Orca walks over to the table.

"Now that we have that settled, I suppose you both want to train together?"

Eridessa gives me a sweet smile and then nods at him.

That was weird. Something about her smile seemed off. It was a little too quick. A little too confident.

I better watch my back. I can't make the same mistake my sister did in the previous Hunger Games. She was betrayed by her own ally, a girl from district 7.

I'm still going to help Eridessa through the games but whether it lasts depends on her.

I hate backstabbers.

* * *

 **Armani Lux (18) – District 2 POV.**

I push my plate away. Gosh, I'm so full! I just couldn't help myself. The food here tastes great!

I turn around and give my district partner, Rosalie Ryans, a grin. She rolls her eyes and then drinks her…well, drink. Hmm, she seemed like such a nice girl back in the academy. I actually never spoke to her, but everyone knows her. Best at training and gets good grades in school to boot. That's the reason I chose her. Of course, I'm sure I can still take her out in the Hunger Games. She may be smarter than me but I'm much stronger than her.

"Well, you guys gonna watch the replays?" Says, our mentor, Graphite Rugs. She points lazily to the other room, her dark redish- kinda purplish hair lying in messy clumps on the table.

"Hm." Says Rosalie, and gets up from her seat. I leap up and follow her as she turns around and glares. Meh, I'm sure she'll come around in time.

I sit on a cushion in front of the large television and watch her trying to use the thing. How did she even become the top of the class? She was so small, puny even. My escort rushes in to help us… just when Rosalie gets the TV to work. A little too late, aren't we?

The replay begins with the Capitol anthem. Then, with the interviewer, Darling Liiva's introduction, the reapings start.

In District one, a skinny, 13 year old girl is reaped. At first, she doesn't realize she's called and continues chatting with another girl. Soon, everyone stares at her, and the name is repeated again. At this, she looks up, her eyes widening, but she doesn't move another muscle. Seconds pass, and a peacekeeper grabs her hand. She pulls it back and marches up to the stage, her head held high. Grabbing the mike from the glittering escort, she calls out a name. A loud "Yes!" is heard from the crowd as an 18 year old boy walks up the stage. Dwarfing the girl's tall frame, he flashes a grin to someone in the crowd and this reaping finishes with their escort screaming out their names.

 **"May I present to you, the tributes of District 1, Clarity Lancaster and Regal Keane!"**

"Hmm. The boy's definitely a career. He's in. Don't know about the girl though." Says Rosalie, pausing the reapings.

I turn around. Oh, so she talks? Huh, thought she might be mute for a while.

"In what?" I say.

She rolls her eyes and sighs. Is it my fault she can't explain something?

"In the _career alliance_ , you, numbskull. You better be smarter than that, if you hope to stay in."

What?

Well, why didn't she just mention it? No need to blow over the top. Besides, what's that comment about me?

"Stay in what? The alliance?"

" _Yes. The alliance."_ She flips her brown hair over her shoulder and stares at the screen, "Look, you better catch up. I'm not gonna wait around for you in the games. If you thought that, you picked the wrong girl. I plan to win."

Yeah, sure, plan all you want. We all know who the _real_ victor is.

"Alright, alright, no need to fight. What'll the alliance do without a strong man like me, eh?" I say and wink. I know she's a really nice girl and she's just faking right now. I've seen the way she is with her brothers and sister. Trust me, I'm gonna win her one day.

She face palms but I could see a faint smirk. See, I'm already doing it.

The reapings begin again, this time in District two. I am reaped, of course. I smile at the way my muscles show under my t-shirt as I stride up the stage. My manly face is grinning, just the way it is now. I'm pretty sure I stole all the sponsors out there. My husky voice spreads throughout the crowd, calling for Rosalie. A cry comes as the 18 year old girl in a yellow dress walks out. At first, she shakes like a leaf, but as she makes her way to the stage, she gives a small smile which grows into a full grin. I'm sure she is the right choice. The way we both look, up on that stage, is beyond perfect. Yup, we've definitely stolen all the sponsors.

 **"Here they are, the tributes of District 2, Armani Lux and Rosalie Ryans!"** Says my rainbow-haired escort.

Next, is District three. This tall, scrawny, 16 year old boy is reaped. He takes so long to walk up the stage and even after that, just stands there, shaking. What a loser. The escort pushes the mike to him and asks who his district partner is. To my surprise, he actually speaks out a name… then, starts to blush. Should've expected that. A red headed girl from the 16 year olds' section walks to the stage as a scream comes from the audience. Her face is emotionless but her hands are shaking. She isn't that pretty and is probably a nerd like the rest of her district. Nothing to worry about. Their escort raises their hands.

 **"The moment you've all been waiting for… your tributes, Oliver Wright and Adeline Hilster!"**

" _They_ are definitely _out_." I smirk at Rosalie.

"Was there any question?" She doesn't even turn around.

"Nope. _No one_ can match my awesomeness."

With that super cool reply, I turn back to the TV. District four is already on and a boy is reaped again. As soon as his name is called, he jerks up and gapes. However, soon after, the fellow just shrugs and walks to the stage in a too casual way. The 18 year old boy lazily searches the audience. Before his dwarf of an escort could even ask for a name, he calls one out. For some reason, this boy gives me the creeps. A skinny, yet muscular girl makes her way up the stage after wasting sometime in the 17 year olds' section. On the stage, the girl gives flying kisses to whoever is watching. She seems very sweet, sweet like all the bloodbaths are.

Unlike in the other reapings, their escort is way too tiny to lift up their hands and so the man just shouts out their names.

 **"Say hello to your tributes, Eridessa Swan and Jace Thomas!"** Man, even his voice is tiny.

Rosalie pauses the replay again.

"They're in." She says.

What, seriously?

 **"** Both of them?" I ask.

"Yes." She turns around to face me, her hands twirling the remote. "Got a problem with that?"

"Not really. Just that the girl kinda looks like a weakling."

"Well, I don't think so. She's from District four and they're always handy in one way or another without being too needy. Besides, how does that girl look weak to you? Any idiot can tell she's at least fit."

I crack my knuckles and then take a deep breath. No, no, Armani, she's just a little angry today for some reason. She's a friend, she's a friend.

"Okay, they're in. You're the boss." I grin at her. Of course, she's not the boss. I am. I'm just saying that to make her more comfortable.

She plays the reapings again. Is it so hard to give a reply?

District five begins. I yawn. It's a snooze fest from here. A very beautiful escort calls out a pretty weird name and a 14 year old girl walks out. Not immediately, of course. She spent a good few minutes in her section, looking around like she didn't understand what just happened. Then, the red-haired kid marches up to the stage and grabs the mike from the escort. She looks around the audience, her blue eyes narrowing and then shouts out a name. A few minutes pass…and nothing happens. The peace keepers stride to this 15 year old boy and prod him. As the men ready to drag the black haired boy up, he staggers out of his section, his face a little too pale. Now that both tributes are on the stage, it's announcing time.

 **"Your tributes, Gigabyte Data and Xander Tobias!"**

Next, is District six. A 13 year old boy is reaped. Again, like most of these weakling tributes, he just stands there, staring at the stage. Peace Keepers have to drag him out of the place and even then, he doesn't resist them. He just keeps staring. Yeah, definite bloodbath. When on the stage, his way too thin escort asks him who he chooses. The curly haired kid looks around the stage quickly, his eyes wide and then, mentions a girl. Huh, he actually does it. A weird cry, almost like threat rather than a scream, comes and another 13 year old walks out. There goes district six's chance of winning this year. Not that they had any to begin with. The girl, who actually looks a whole lot younger than 13, shouts at someone in the audience and stomps up the stage. She trips her district partner and glares at the escort. He whimpers and doesn't raise her hand during the announcement.

 **"D-District 6, Axis Tracks and M-Mystic Rudolphs!"**

The screen turns black. Hey, what about the rest of the reapings?

Rosalie stands up and stretches her arms.

"We need to change the disk for the next half of the reapings." She walks out of the room.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I lift myself up from my red cushion .

"Bathroom! Should I tell you _everything_?"

"No. You don't!"

I smile and lean back on my cushion, my hands behind my head. Ah, life is so perfect. All these tributes seem so weak. Well, the District one boy looks kinda strong but I'm sure I can take him out. Thank you Panem, for making my win so easy.

* * *

 **Cassiopeia "Cassie" Deliria Earnshaw (16) - District 7 POV.**

I rise and walk to the kitchen.

"Don't start the other half of the reapings yet. I'm going to get a drink." I say to my mentor, Foliage Cahlem. She smiles and stands as well.

"I need one too. Keith, you want one?"

Keith looks up, his eyes barely visible from underneath his messy blond hair. Without a word he stands and walks to the door. I shift my eyes away as he walks past me.

"Well, come on dear, seems we're all going." Says Foliage and she places her plump arm on my shoulder. I smile at her and lead the way.

As we reach the kitchen, Keith is already using the coffee machine. I sit on one of the chairs and wait for my turn, my eyes not leaving him. He did not speak a word to me after he chose me. He's lucky I didn't punch him yet.

"So, kids, do you want to be trained alone or separately?" Foliage sits next to me, her legs crossed.

"Alone." We both say.

Her eyes widen and she straightens her legs "Oh! Why not? All the tributes I've had before wanted to be trained together."

"I have so-"

"She doesn't have any experience with the real world." Says Keith before I could finish my sentence. "I don't want to be held back."

What?!

I throw back my chair and approach him.

"I have a lot of experience in the real world, thank you very much." I clench my fists.

He turns to me, his eyes still shrouded but his lips smirking.

"Really? You mean the real world of a victor's mansion?"

My head starts to feel warm and my mouth becomes dry as all my muscles tense up. Something breaks in me. So this is what he thinks of me?

I grab his collar and bring his head to my level, though he was only a couple of inches taller. His smirk disappears and I could faintly see his eyebrows rising.

"You have no right to talk to me that way! No right. How dare you think I have no worries? That I have no troubles. Why the *** did you choose me if you didn't know me?" My eyes start to sting. "You don't know a thing about me or my life!"

I pant and feel wetness on my cheeks. The smell of coffee is becoming prominent and the door screeches as someone enters the kitchen. It was my escort, his mouth agape and eyes wide as he rushes to me.

"There, there, everything is going to be fine. Calm done. We're going to have a wonderful games." He says and wipes away my tears.

I shoot him a glare and knock away his hand. Seriously? How can everything be fine when he is sending us for slaughter? Does he even listen to himself?

I turn to Keith again.

"All my life, I had to take care of others. I had to crush all my thoughts away for someone else. Just because I show no pain doesn't mean I don't _feel_ them!"

He just stares at me, not moving a muscle. Well, am I not at least getting an apology?

Fine then.

I slap him.

As I run out of the kitchen, I catch a glimpse of Keith. He's caressing his face, his mouth a little open. He deserves it.

I enter my room and slam the door. I hope Keith heard that. Sitting on my bed, my heart beat pounding in my ears, I clutch my head.

Memories I normally keep buried flash in front of my eyes. I remember the peacekeepers approach my grandparents, telling them something that would change my life. I remember all the other children and I waiting to hear what was going on. I remember the news which broke my whole world. Which I was forced to forget for the sake of the other kids.

I remember the day my parents were killed.

Tears spill out of my eyes and I feel their cold drops falling one by one on my arms. I wipe them away and scrunch my face. What am I doing? Being so weak… Come on Cassie. Pull yourself together. You need to be strong to win the Hunger Games. You need to be strong to see your family again.

A faint knock comes from my door.

"Go away." I say, my voice croaky.

More knocks come out, each louder than the other.

I leap to my feet and rush to the door. It's probably Foliage, come to comfort me.

I swing the door open.

"I said-"

Keith stands in front of me, holding a red coffee mug. He looks down, a pink bruise forming on his cheek.

He moves his arm a little. "I-Uh-"

I slam the door.

* * *

 **Dominic Faye (17) - District 8 POV.**

My mentor, Vivel Velvet, plays the reapings again. I place my arms on my knees and sit straighter. Next to me is Tulle, sitting with her legs crossed and head held high. Everything about her speaks of elegance, from the way she sits to the way her face shows no emotions. I scoff at this thought and turn away. People like her don't deserve to be elegant.

With Darling Liiva's introduction, the district seven reapings begin. A boy is reaped…again. Tough luck for males this year. Unlike most of the other non-career districts, the 17 year old boy walks up the stage almost immediately. His escort asks him the dreaded question and the boy looks through the crowd. Spotting his victim, he calls out a name and a 16 year old walks out. She's very pretty, with auburn hair and golden eyes. Her face is impassive and she walks up the stage with- maybe not confidence but definitely some courage. Their escort raises their hands and gives the usual shout-out.

 **"The tributes of District 7, Keith Kayden and Cassiopeia Earnshaw!"**

Next is District eight. My district… Wringing my hands, I see myself called out to the stage. Behind me, in the 13 and 14 year old sections are my two little sisters. They're crying and wiping their tears off on their clothes- dresses I've designed for them myself. My cheeks feel wet and I brush off the tears. I am on the stage now, my gaping mouth and shivering body for all of Panem to see. My escort gives me the mike and I look at the audience. The video barely caught what I was feeling at the time. I call Tulle's name and she walks out from the 16 year old's section, her face as emotionless as ever. After she reaches the stage, she refuses to shake my hand. The reaping finishes with the escort's announcement.

 **"I give you…The tributes of District 8, Dominic Faye and Tulle Indles!"**

District nine starts and a girl is reaped. She walks out of the 14 year olds' section even though she looks a lot younger than that. She starts crying and takes a while to walk to the stage. The escort asks her for her district partner. The little girl looks down at the audience, and as if in a trance, whispers out a name, her eyes still fixed on the crowd. The boy, a little red-headed 13 year old, doesn't walk out but just stands, shivering. The peace keepers drag the child out of the pen, as the girl shouts out another name. My eyes widen in realisation. She didn't even know… The escort pulls back the mike and tells the girl that one name was enough. She knits her eyebrows and looks around, seeing the boy tribute for the first time. As she understands what she's done, the girl cries and the escort finishes the reaping.

 **"What little cuties! Monica Twill and Harry Hayes!"**

I gulp down the bitter taste in my mouth. What kind of atrocity is this? It was obvious the girl didn't choose Harry. How can the Capitol stoop any lower?

District 10 begins and a boy is called. He's 18 and gigantic, bigger than all the careers and muscular to boot. After a few minutes, he walks to the stage, his face blank but for occasionally twitching lips. His escort asks him the question and the boy looks at the crowd. As if finding what he was looking for, the boy calls out a name in a cold voice. The camera pans to the girl, a very pretty 15 year old with a white blonde pixy cut. She comes to realisation slowly, and then with a scream, runs out of her pen. She barely passes the 16 year olds' section before the peace keepers catch her. They drag the screaming girl to the stage and leave. She does not stand up, but instead calls out to her father, begging him to save her. The audience laugh at her and I feel something bitter in my mouth again.

 **"The tributes of District 10, Kendrick Everborn and – uh- Velvet Lapworth!"**

It's district 11's turn now. A tall, slender 16 year old boy is reaped. Unlike most of his district, he's fair skinned, only slightly tanned. He stands in his section for quite a while, his whole body shaking. The peacekeepers grab him and he stumbles to the stage. On reaching it, the escort pushes the mike to him. The boy controls his face, his body ceasing to shake. He looks around the crowd and calls out a name almost too quickly. A little girl of 13 years walks to the stage…with a limp.

I leap up from my seat and clench my fists. What? How dare he?

Their escort raises their arms and the reaping is concluded.

 **"District 11 tributes of the 125** **th** **Hunger Games, Daereth Laovan and Lavender Salt!"**

The reapings pause and Vivel turns to me.

"Sit down, Dominic."

I look at her and widen my eyes.

"Sh-She can't compete. She's a little girl who can barely walk. This isn't fair!"

"Dominic, none of this fair…"

My body shakes and anger washes over me.

"So you're just going to sit there letting this happen?" My voice is icy.

Vivel brushes aside her brown locks.

" Dominic, there's nothing I _can_ do…" She says, her voice as if a hundred years old.

I sit down and clutch my head. This is too much to handle.

The sounds of television begin again and I wipe away my tears. It's the last reaping- District 12. A tall 17 year old boy is reaped. Out of all the districts I have seen, this is the worst one by far. Almost everyone here look like they're _starving_. The boy stands in his section for a few minutes and then walks to the stage- If not calmly, then as if he accepted his situation. When the escort asks him the question, the boy looks around. He sees someone in the crowd and his eyes narrow. His escort, almost hopping, asks him who it is. Instead of answering, the boy points at someone. It's not really clear who it is, and his escort asks him to speak up. At this, the kid moves his jaws…but no sound comes out. The escort gasps and asks him what section the girl's from, listing the age groups one by one. When the boy nods at 14, a group of peace keepers barge into that pen. The kids in it start to scatter and the boy's finger moves uncertainly. The escort lists some physical traits and the boy nods at one- Dark skinned. The peace keepers grab a girl, it's not very clear who she is as she's surrounded by the uniformed men. They bring her up to the stage and drop her. The girl starts to cry, her long, dark hair falling like curtains all over her. The boy shakes his head, nudging the escort and wording something no one can hear. But something everyone can understand.

 _She's not the one…_

"You can't change your mind now, darling." Is the escort's answer before she moves along to ask the girl her name.

 **" And here we go, the final tributes, Flynn Cooper and Mira Iyyer!"**

The screen goes black and I run my hand along my brown hair. This had to be one of the worst years yet. None of the previous reapings were this… _wrong_.

"Come, we better have dinner. A full stomach is a good destresser." Vivel says and smiles. " We'll talk about alliances after that."

Tulle stands and walks out, her posture the same as it ever was. How can she not be affected?

I stand too and smile back at Vivel.

"I'm sorry about the outburst. " I look at the floor as I realize how I spoke to her. "You can't do anything about this, and I should've understood that."

Vivel gives me a small smile, stands up and places an arm around my shoulders.

"You're forgiven. Just remember you don't have to put all this on your head. Just think about getting back to your family."

We walk to the kitchen and I bite my lips. Yes, I do want to see my family again...but…all those little kids remind me of my sisters…

I have to protect them.

* * *

 **Cassiopeia "Cassie" Deliria Earnshaw (16) - District 7 POV.**

I turn my door knob, my hands shivering as I try to be quiet. My stomach growls and it should be time for dinner. I'd rather not meet Keith again, but it's something I can't prevent. Besides, staying hungry will only be detrimental to me.

I open the door and hear a small clink. I turn around, but there's no one along the corridor. I shrug and step out of my room.

The floor is cold and wet.

I look down and see a dark brown liquid that's dried up at the edges. A familiar smell comes from it. Coffee.

A few centimetres to my left, lolling on the floor, is a little mug. My door must've knocked it over.

I pick it up. There's a small chip on the side but otherwise it's fine. I widen my eyes and almost drop it as I realize I've seen it before.

It's a little red mug.

The one Keith was holding.

* * *

 **Daereth Laovan (16) – District 11 POV.**

I scoop some salad from a nearby dish into my plate and then take a sip of my drink. It tastes bubbly and very unlike anything I've ever drunk before. I scrunch my face as some of the gas threatens to burst out from my nasal passage.

"So, um- Did you guys think anyone might be a good ally?" Asks our mentor, Hedlin Rosch. He fixes his glasses which always seem to go askew.

I clear my throat.

"I'm going to decide that after I actually meet the tributes. It's difficult to tell who to ally with from just the reapings." I say.

"Of course, you'll think that wouldn't you? If everyone thought your way, they'd totally want to ally with you. Otherwise, nobody'd want to ally with someone who chose _a 13 year old girl with a half burned body for the Hunger Games._ " Says Lavender, her dark brown eyes wide open and her teeth bared.

I brush a hand through my dark brown hair and bite my lips.

Taking a sip from my drink, I start on my salad, taking large, quick mouthfuls. If I can finish dinner, I can retreat to my bedroom again.

I wipe my mouth and leave the room.

"Daereth, you're missing out dessert! They're going to serve the most delicious chocolate mousse." Says my escort, Kayway Sugar in his annoying Capitol accent.

"I pass."

I rush to my room and swing open the door. Something pulses in my ear like a time bomb. Every second I take is too long and the pulsing becomes more and more urgent. I enter my room and shut the door. The pulsing slows down and I take a deep breath.

I sit on my bed and glance at the clock beside it. 8:00 pm, earlier than I'd usually go to bed. I switch off the light and hold my forehead, taking a few more deep breaths.

How am I ever going to make it up to Lavender?

I-I didn't mean to choose a girl like her for the Huger Games. When they called me up like that, I-I didn't think…I just called out the first person I recognised who wasn't my friend.

"Argh!"

I lay on my bed and cover my face.

What have I done?

What am I going to do?

My heart beat pounds in my ear and my breathing becomes heavy. I toss around, hoping it would chase this feeling, but it doesn't work. The time bomb appears again.

In a frenzy, I run my hands through my hair. I have to do something… I have to do something…

"Argh!"

I toss on bed again and again and again. My heart beat is louder and I can barely breath. Every bone in my body tells me to run and every thought wants me to give up.

Lavender, the girl I called out. The girl I gave a death sentence to.

Tears flow along my cheeks and I don't bother to wipe them away.

What am I supposed to _do_?

* * *

 **Hazel Viyestonaitch- President's Daughter POV.**

With a sigh, my father switches off the T.V. The reapings this year were barbaric but it's too late to call it off. My father leans back on his chair, his wrinkles appearing deeper, and covers his face with his hands. I stand up and give him a small hug, my arms around his head from behind his chair.

"There's nothing you can do, Papa."

Everyone thinks that the President has the cushiest job in Panem. That they can do whatever they wish. Indeed, it used to be that way. Once, the President held the most power and no one could say otherwise. It used to be this way even during my father's early years on the seat.

Until _that_ day.

He takes my hand in his palm and gives it a squeeze

"I know dear… but it's also true this is my fault. If only I stopped it when I had the power. Before-"

Small sniffling noises came and little wet drops fell on my hand. Tears ran on my cheeks and I hug him tighter.

"You couldn't have stopped the Games. There would have a rebellion. From the Capitol this time."

"Would there have been? I could have introduced a different sport. Something where no one has to get hurt… But now…"

Now, he would be ousted from his position. And labelled a traitor. And killed. The Head Gamemaker will make sure of that, he had made it clear when he blackmailed us.

"Come on Papa. You have to get ready for the big day tomorrow."

He gives a strange, cold chuckle, sending shivers along my spine.

"Big day indeed. Another day to show how I _love_ the Hunger Games."

He stands up and pats my shoulder, giving me a strangled smile. His face looks older than a Capitolian his age, wrinkles showing up despite any surgery. Then, he turns and leaves the room.

Once, my father was a happy man. He had a wife and a child. He had a perfect life. And then, he met _her_. For anyone else, it would have been a dilemma. But to him, his life became more perfect. So he had his second marriage, his secret marriage, and before long, I had a step brother.

But everything changed _that_ day.

The day his son was reaped for the Hunger Games.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading the chapter and for sticking with me! You guys are great :). Also, thanks for all those people who reviewed the previous chapters. Your reviews were wonderful and they really make my day when I read them. Whoo, this chapter is longer than anything else I've ever written before. 6600 something words...**

 **To answer a few questions left by reviewers-**

 **I don't feel comfortable typing in swear words which is why I use ***. I know it's not me talking, but I still feel uncomfortable :). Thanks for asking.**

 **Guest:- Tribute submissions are closed, but you can submit mentors if you want unless I've already written about them for a certain district.**

 **These POVs turned out to be unfairly long, but I'll try to make it up to the other tributes in later chapters. It's just that there's so much more to write about, now that the story's progressing.**

 **If anyone knows who the bloodbaths are, please don't mention them in the reviews! Also, I have only 4 tributes submitted as bloodbaths. If anyone wants to volunteer their tributes as a bloodbath, please drop me a PM and I'll tell you if it's fine. It's okay if you don't want to, but it might be better if I had more than 4 bloodbaths.**

 **How did you like the reveal/s?**

 **What did you think about the reapings? Did any tribute stand out?**

 **Which tribute is your favourite so far?**

 **Again, I'm so sorry for the late update. Thanks for reading :)!**


End file.
